


My First and Only Love.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Artists, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: How can you not fall back in love with someone who still looks at you as if you’re their whole world?
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My First and Only Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! How are you doing? I hope everyone is doing fine and enjoying themselves! I've taken my time to write this story so I hope you'll enjoy this fic a lot! Thank you so so much for all the love and support every one of you have given to me, I appreciated it a lot! Please let me know how you feel after the end of this story by commenting and leave a kudos too! Enjoy!

-

“Finally,” she pants out as she places the last cardboard box on the floor of her apartment, she claps her hand together to get rid of the dust on her hands.

An ugly groan escapes her mouth as she stretches herself, a satisfied grin appears on her face when she hears a loud pop coming from her back. Jung eun has spent her whole day today packing her stuff for tomorrow, she’s finally moving out of her old apartment. 

She looks around the place with her arms akimbo, it’s her last night in her old apartment. After a few years of home searching, Jung eun has found the perfect place to call home. She also found the perfect person to be her roommate, her best friend Jiwoo. 

She plops down on her sofa and a contented sigh escapes her mouth, her muscles relaxing when it comes in contact with the comfortable cushion. Jung eun turns her head to the side, she sees the other seat of the sofa has an indent on it. Her hand goes to touch it and a small smile forms on her face when she remembers who has caused her favourite sofa to have such an indent. It was Jinsol.

Jinsol loved curling up like a ball on that seat of the sofa, she’ll sit there and watch her favourite documentary for hours without moving. It scares Jung eun sometimes because of how Jinsol can stay in that position for hours without moving and not get cramps after that. 

Then a soft sigh escapes her mouth as she pulls her hand away, Jinsol isn't here anymore. Jinsol wasn’t there to occupy that space after they broke up five years ago, it still stings her whenever she remembers they are no longer a couple. How can Jung eun forget Jinsol that easily when they are each other’s first love?

Jung eun shut her eyes tightly as she threw her head back, tears already wanting to spill out from her eyes. A shaky breath is heard escaping her mouth as Jung eun opens her eyes again, she stares at the ceiling with a foggy vision. Her mind might have convinced her that she’s long gotten over Jinsol but her heart tells her otherwise. 

She sits up in her seat and she notices the photo album on the coffee table, she must have forgotten to pack it in. Deciding the flip through the photo album before she packs it, she immediately cringes when she sees a baby photo of herself. 

She wears a grumpy look on her face as she wears a yellow dress and a white hat with a water bottle sling across her tiny body. Jung eun hates taking photos when she’s younger, she finds it a hassle to take photos. 

As she continues to flip through the photos, she chances upon a photo of her and Jinsol from fifteen years ago. Her heart stops for a moment. It’s the first photo that she has taken with Jinsol and it’s from an art competition that they took part in together. 

Jinsol won first place at the art competition that Jung eun’s art school has held and she wanted Jung eun to be in the photo with her. Jung eun didn’t take part in the competition because she wants to see Jinsol shine brightly in the things that she can do well. That said, Jung eun also left the art school a few weeks before the competition as she has always known to draw horribly, so bad that her art teacher even called her mother to reconsider sending her to the art school again. 

It’s also this art school that Jung eun first meets Jinsol and they hit it off from there. Jung eun loves admiring art and Jinsol loves drawing them for Jung eun to admire. From there, they were inseparable. They are like two peas in a pod, never seen without each other. Jinsol, being the quieter one, would always follow Jung eun behind as they walk around in school. However, Jinsol didn’t mind that Jung eun often gets the most attention because she can watch Jung eun from the side. 

To Jinsol, Jung eun is her first true friend. However, to Jung eun, Jinsol is a piece of artwork. Jinsol’s a masterpiece and a very beautiful piece of art that made Jung eun very drawn to the girl. Jung eun would observe Jinsol like how she’ll do with artwork and realises how beautiful Jinsol is both inside and out. She wonders how Jinsol’s able to do that effortlessly. 

Ignoring the sudden hollow feeling inside of her, she flips to another page of the photo. She goes through the photo with a small smile on her face as she reminisces about past events. Jung eun also notices that as she continues to flip through the photos, the photos of her with Jinsol lessen over time. Until the last page of the photo album, it’s completely empty. The last photo of the two of them was five years ago before they broke up.

The rain pitter-pattered on her foggy window; the only sound heard in her apartment. Jung eun turns to the sudden downpour and wonders if Jinsol has an umbrella with her, if she’s in Seoul, as she often forgets to bring her umbrella with her. Heaving out a soft sigh, Jung eun looks around her place. This apartment is the place where she created so many beautiful and painful memories, she’s glad there are more beautiful memories than the painful ones.

“It’s time to say goodbye.”

-

“That’s the last box, thank you!” Jung eun smiles and thanks the movers who came by to help her move her stuff to her new shared apartment with Jiwoo. 

She dusted off the specks of dust on her hand and she lets out a contented sigh, it’s all empty now. Jung eun looks up and notices the glow in the dark stickers that she forgot to remove the night before, her mind suddenly clouded with the image of Jinsol. She shakes her head, trying to shake off any memories of Jinsol but she fails to do so. 

“Stop thinking about her,” Jung eun groans as she slaps a hand over her forehead, no matter how hard she tries she just can’t forget about Jinsol. She rubs her face using her hands, she spreads her fingers open and peeks through the gaps. Jung eun wonders what she’ll do if Jinsol comes back and suddenly asks her if she still loves her and wants her back. 

“I can’t deal with that, not today. Not ever,” Jung eun talks herself out of that possibility and stands up, she goes to grab her luggage and her coat. 

She goes to flip the light switch and gives her apartment one last glance before locking the door behind her. Dragging her luggage with her, she lets out a soft sigh as she walks down the corridor. She’s going to miss this place a lot.

“Off to a fresh beginning!” Jung eun prep talks herself and wears a smile on her face as she steps into the elevator. When the elevator doors open, she walks out and sees Jiwoo waiting for her with a big smile on her face. 

“Always the excited one,” Jung eun chuckles as she lets Jiwoo crush her in their hug. 

“Of course! We’re finally roommates,” Jiwoo chirps and it causes Jung eun to shake her head in a disapproving manner while letting out a soft scoff before going to pat the girl’s head.

“Let’s get going,” Jung eun says as she pulls away from the hug. Jiwoo nods her head and takes Jung eun’s luggage before running after the girl to join her as they walk to the carpark. 

-

“We’re finally done!” Jung eun cheers to herself and shuts her drawers before turning to see a completely exhausted Jiwoo lying on the ground next to her. 

“Yay…” Jiwoo cheers weakly as she holds a thumbs-up up for Jung eun. 

Jung eun laughs as she crawls over to the girl and slaps Jiwoo’s thighs, “are you that tired?”

Jiwoo nods her head weakly and pulls Jung eun’s arm down so she can lay next to her, “yeah, you have so many things to unpack.”

“You have way more please,” Jung eun rolls her eyes and shuts her eyes to get some rest.

“You’re in love with glow in the dark stickers now huh?” Jiwoo points her finger at the glow in the dark stickers on Jung eun’s ceiling, ignoring Jung eun’s accusation of her having more stuff than her.

Jung eun wears a small smile and hums out her reply, she needs them to help her fall asleep better at night. Jinsol loves those stickers and pasted a lot of them in their old room, Jung eun would listen to Jinsol talk about those stars as she slowly falls asleep in Jinsol’s arm. 

After she breaks up with Jinsol, she took them down once but she found out how difficult it was for her to fall asleep so she puts them back on the ceiling. It helps soothe her whenever she has a rough day because Jinsol has told her that if one day she’s not with her just look at the stars and everything would be better. 

“They help me to get over the rough days,” Jung eun whispers out quietly to herself and Jiwoo sits up with a small frown on her face. She straddles Jung eun and starts a tickle-fight with the girl. 

“Eh! Stop!” Jung eun laughs as she squirms around, trying to avoid Jiwoo’s tickles.

“No! You’re sad now,” Jiwoo squints her eyes at Jung eun and continues to tickle Jung eun.

“I’m okay now! I promise!” Jung eun cries out as she tries to get Jiwoo off her. Jiwoo stops and glares at Jung eun before returning to lie down on the ground next to Jung eun.

“You’re so heavy!” Jung eun comments as she smacks Jiwoo’s arms. 

“You’re so mean! I was just trying to make you happy!” Jiwoo puffs her cheeks and crosses her arm together in front of her chest.

“I’m not mean, just stating the truth.”

“You never say that to Jinsol when she does it to you!” Jiwoo argues with an angry look on her face. 

Jung eun turns to look at Jiwoo and silence falls between them, her heart stops for a moment when she hears what Jiwoo says. Jiwoo’s angry look is quickly replaced with a sorry look when she sees how silent Jung eun is, “I’m sorry.”

“No no it’s fine,” Jung eun waves her hand around, “I’m over her already.”

“Are you sure?” Jiwoo questions her best friend, the hesitance on Jung eun’s face tells her a lot. 

“Yeah,” Jung eun forced out a small smile and sat up. Jiwoo lets out a soft sigh and goes along with Jung eun, she doesn’t want to make Jung eun feel worse than she already is right now. 

“I’m going to go get us dinner, do you want to join me?” Jung eun speaks suddenly trying to ease the sudden tension in the room. Jiwoo shakes her head and hurls a pillow at Jung eun to get the girl to leave her room and get their dinner quickly. Jung eun clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and turns to leave.

-

After her early dinner with Jiwoo, Jung eun decides to head outside for a walk. She wants to get some fresh air after what happened just now. Just the mention of Jinsol’s name, makes her heart race and she hates it so much. Four years back when they broke up just a year after, Jung eun would avoid seeing Jinsol’s friends even though they were hers too. She’s afraid that Jinsol might show up and she’ll not be able to hold herself back from letting Jinsol go. 

Jung eun saw how badly Jinsol cried when Jinsol asked to break up with her, she was begging Jung eun to let go of her and it made her feel like an asshole if she didn’t. Jung eun always thought that they could get over any problems together but it’s proven to her that some problems just can’t be solved by the two of them so easily like what she assumed.

She pushes open the rusty metal gates of the garden that she found with Jinsol a few years back and climbs onto a big random rock that she finds to sit on it. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on them as she shut her eyes to enjoy the evening breeze. 

“I wonder how she’s doing…” Jung eun whispers out. She wonders if the girl has three proper meals daily since she has a tendency to skip meals. Wondering if the girl is taking good care of herself because she’s pretty bad at that despite being good at taking care of others. 

It’s been a while since she has last seen Jinsol. Their last text message was four years ago and it was a message from Jinsol to tell her that she’s going to drop off her pair of house keys. Jung eun wasn’t home that day, she didn’t want to see the girl. They finally have ended things between the two of them, she doesn’t want the longing for the girl to hold her back again.

Jinsol was not a bad person. She never was and will never be. They ended things because of the situations that were happening when they were together. Their hectic schedules, completely different lifestyles and different life goals. Jung eun wanted to settle down whereas Jinsol wanted to travel the world. Jinsol has never short-changed Jung eun when it comes to love, she gave the girl all the love she could give. 

However, they were young, they weren’t ready to come to an agreement on their future together. So they ended it, Jinsol being the first one who initiated it.

Jung eun could tell how much Jinsol hated that decision but they knew what they were doing was right and better for them. Initially, such things could be easily ignored. However, it was too drastic for them and they had to do something about it. Talking it out didn’t work, taking a break from each other didn’t work. They came to their last resort which was to end their relationship for real and leave each other's side.

It was a tearful goodbye before they suddenly cut contact with each other. Neither party knows what caused it but it helped by playing a role in moving on. They were each other’s first love, there was no point in them trying to forget each other. They still remember and long for each other sometimes. Wished that if things were to happen differently, they would still be together.

Jung eun has partaken in other relationships after Jinsol but none of them made her feel as loved as Jinsol did. So, she finally decided to take a break from the relationship a year ago and start to focus on herself. She got her life back on track and has been improving herself to be a better person. She has done almost everything on her list, including moving out of her old place.

It’s been five years since they last contacted each other, Jung eun’s sure that with such a long time apart her feelings for Jinsol must have died down but they didn’t. Sometimes she wonders if Jinsol still feels the same way towards her, would things work out now?

A sad sigh escapes her mouth as she ruffles her hair frustratedly. Just then, she hears a soft chuckle from her side. Jung eun whips her head towards the person who’s laughing at her with an angry look. The moment she sees who’s standing there, her angry look is replaced with a shocked one. 

“Hey,” Jinsol smiles at Jung eun as she waves her hand awkwardly at her.

“Why are you here?” Jung eun asks with her jaw slack.

“I must ask the same to you,” Jinsol laughs as she joins Jung eun’s side when the girl scoots over for her.

“I’m here to stargaze, I assume you’re doing the same too huh,” Jinsol says as she reaches forward to pick out the dead leaf that has fallen on Jung eun’s hair. 

“Are you real?” Jung eun asks out, not believing she’s seeing Jinsol up close. 

“Do I look real now?” Jinsol questions the girl as she leans close to the girl. Jung eun’s eyes widen and her heart rate accelerates at their close proximity. 

“uh...I-I...I don’t know,” Jung eun stutters out when she sees Jinsol smiling at her, the tip of their nose barely touching but it’s already short-circuiting her mind. 

“How about now?” Jinsol whispers out huskily as she tilts her head to the side and places her lips gently on Jung eun’s one.

Jung eun’s eyes widen as she’s taken aback by the sudden kiss. Just as she wants to return the kiss, she feels a slap on her thighs.

“Don’t hit me,” Jung eun groans as she swats the hand that’s smacking her.

“I said stop it!” Jung eun growls angrily and she opens her eyes to see Jiwoo looking at her with a cheeky grin.

“You dreamt of Jinsol didn’t you,” Jiwoo squints her eyes at Jung eun and leans close to Jung eun to tease the girl by showing her how she acted in her sleep.

“Shut the hell up! Stop it,” Jung eun snaps at Jiwoo and pushes the girl’s shoulder, this causes Jiwoo to erupt into a loud laugh. Jiwoo hugs her stomach as she falls onto the ground, rolling left and right as she cries from laughing too hard.

“Jesus, you!” Jiwoo laughs as she points her finger at Jung eun, “you’re not over her huh, just admit it.”

“Yeah,” Jung eun groans into her hand as she feels fresh tears in her eyes. Jiwoo’s eyes widen and she scrambles onto her feet, she pulls Jung eun into her tight hug as she comforts the girl.

“It feels so real the dream,” Jung eun cries onto Jiwoo’s shoulders, “I miss her so much.”

“Why am I like this?!”

-

Stepping into the cafe, Jung eun lets out a contented hum when her nostrils are filled with the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She makes her way to the counter and orders herself a cup of latte before going to get a seat at the back of the cafe. Pulling out her work laptop, she plugs in her earpiece and starts working. Jung eun’s so engrossed in her work that she fails to notice someone standing in front of her. 

“Hey,” a soft voice is heard faintly from the side. However, Jung eun’s music is playing too loud for her to hear.

“Hey,” the voice speaks up again and they wave a hand at Jung eun which makes Jung eun look up. Knowing why the girl is getting her attention, Jung eun motions to the seat in front of her before going back to her work. An hour flies by and Jung eun finally finishes the last part of her work, she unplugs her earpiece and lets out a contented sigh. 

“Work?” 

Jung eun looks up and sees the girl from just now sitting in front of her, she gives them a small nod before turning her attention back on her phone. The girl opposite her watches Jung eun slowly pack her stuff back into her bag quietly, wondering how to strike a conversation with Jung eun. 

“Uhm…” the girl clears her throat and it causes Jung eun to look up at her, “hi?”

Jung eun watches the girl pull out her sunglasses and her eyes widen at the familiar sight. She recognises those pairs of brown eyes. The pair of brown eyes that she fell in love with years ago. Jung eun’s so shocked by Jinsol’s sudden presence that her phone drops on the table, causing everyone in the cafe to turn their head towards the duo. She quickly forces out an apologetic smile before turning her attention back on Jinsol who’s fidgeting around in her seat. 

“Long time no see,” Jinsol gives Jung eun a small smile and quickly takes a small sip of her cup of coffee. 

“Uh… yeah..” Jung eun nods her head and scratches the back of her neck, she has no idea what to say to Jinsol. 

Jung eun looks down at her hands while Jinsol plays with the stirrer in her cup of coffee, it’s so awkward for the two of them that they don’t know what to do. It’s been so long since they’ve texted each other and seen each other, they can’t help but feel awkward around each other. 

“How are you?” Jinsol speaks up first, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“I’m fine,” Jung eun gives Jinsol a tight-lipped smile as she plays with her finger nervously on her lap, “what about you?”

“Same.”

“Mmm,” Jung eun nods her head and quickly reaches for her cup of latte, she quickly chugs down her beverage so she can get out of the cafe quickly. 

“What are you-” Jinsol wants to continue talking to Jung eun when the girl stands up abruptly. 

“Look! Uh...uh…I...uh...” Jung eun splutters out trying to find an excuse to leave but her mind is blank right now so she comes up with one of the _best_ excuses she can come up with.

“Jiwoo brought penguins home and I need to babysit them so yeah! Bye!” Jung eun gives Jinsol the biggest smile she has and rushes out of the cafe before the girl can say anything. Jinsol blinks her eyes at a panting Jung eun outside before watching the girl run away from the cafe. A scoff escapes her mouth and she shakes her head lightly, Jung eun’s still the same.

Jinsol pulls out her phone and dials Sooyoung’s number, she waits for a bit before Sooyoung picks up the call on the second ring. A smile appears on her face when she hears her best friend screaming out her name happily.

“Why do you sound so excited?” Jinsol asks curiously as she stands up to leave the cafe.

“Because I just met the love of my life!” Sooyoung cheers loudly on the other end of the call, it makes Jinsol let out a scoff.

“Isn’t she...your colleague at work?” Jinsol questions and she hears Sooyoung’s loud “shush!”

“Yeah but that aside I want to chase after her,” Sooyoung says and Jinsol wishes the girl good luck.

“So why did you call?”

“Right,” Jinsol nods her head and goes to tell Sooyoung the main reason why she called the girl in the middle of her ‘date’.

“You want to invite Jung eun to your art exhibition?” Sooyoung asks with wide eyes and Jinsol nods her head.

“You haven’t seen the girl for like I don’t know, 5 years maybe? Do you think she wants to go?” Sooyoung questions Jinsol, reminding the girl how long she has last talked to Jung eun properly. 

“I don’t know but I really want her to go,” Jinsol sighs out as she flags down a cab to get a ride home. 

“I toiled my life away for the past 5 years to make a name for myself so I can open such an exhibition for her,” Jinsol adds once she gets into the cab. She hears Sooyoung let out a sigh before telling the girl that she’ll be able to get her Jung eun’s ticket in no time.

“Thank you,” Jinsol thanks Sooyoung before ending the call.

Jinsol stares at the photo of her and Jung eun taken at the orphanage when Jung eun brought her to volunteer and helped her find the inspiration to draw something. She remembers seeing Jung eun’s happy smile when all the kids came running to her and started playing with her. A faint smile appears on her face when she remembers Jung eun came running to her with two kids, one in each arm, as they asked Jinsol to play catch with them.

“I miss you so much,” Jinsol whispers out as she touches Jung eun’s face on her phone screen, “I’ve never stopped loving you, not even after we break up.”

-

“I saw her,” Jung eun pants out as she stares at herself in her own bathroom mirror. She ran all the way home after finding an excuse to leave the cafe when she saw Jinsol right in front of her.

"She’s really there just now,” Jung eun sighs as she drops her head into her hand, “I just saw Jung Jinsol.”

“JUNGIE!”

Jung eun whips her head up and sees a panting Jiwoo at her bathroom door, “I came back as soon as I saw your text.”

“I saw her,” Jung eun cries out as she throws herself onto Jiwoo. Jiwoo wraps her arms around her best friend and comforts the girl to the best of her ability.

“She still looks so beautiful! Why am I like this!” Jung eun sobs out when she remembers how cute Jinsol looks wearing a small beige scarf around her neck and to top it off, she wears that cute beret hat that she got for her a few years back.

“WHY AM I LIKE THIS! I SHOULD BE OVER HER AND NOT GUSHING OVER HER!” Jung eun bawls out as she squirms around Jiwoo’s arms. 

Jiwoo freezes in her spot as she feels Jung eun moving around crazily, she pulls the girl away from her and stares at the girl dead in the eye. She slaps both her hand on Jung eun’s face and yells, “WHY ARE YOU GAY?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Jung eun screams back and squats down, hugging her head using her arms. 

Jiwoo lets out a soft sigh as she squats down next to the girl, running her hand up and down Jung eun’s back, she says, “it’s okay it’s okay, just cry it all loud and we’ll talk about it properly when you’re calm.”

“I don’t think I’m over her wooming, I’m serious.”

“I never take you seriously when you said you were over her so yea I know,” Jiwoo says as she looks at Jung eun’s tear-stained face. Jung eun glares at Jiwoo and jumps on the girl, her hand around the girl’s neck as she fake strangles the girl.

“This whole time you treated me like a joke?!”

“Because I know you would never get over the girl!” Jiwoo yells as she pushes Jung eun off her.

The two of them lay on the ground next to each other, silence falls between them as they try to think of what to do about the situation. Jiwoo turns to Jung eun and pokes the girl’s cheek, trying to get the girl’s attention. It worked because Jung eun turned to her and asked the girl what she wanted. 

“I want to ask if I can bring a friend over this Friday, maybe I can introduce you to them and we can have fun ignoring what has gone on today.”

“Will there be alcohol?” Jung eun asks Jiwoo seriously and this makes Jiwoo laugh. “Of course.”

“Ookay, just one friend right?” Jung eun asks, making sure Jiwoo is really bringing only one friend to their mini party.

“Yes, just one.”

Jung eun nods her head and goes back moping about Jinsol. Seeing the girl today made her unleash all her inner thoughts and feelings that she has managed to keep away from for years. A soft sigh escapes her mouth as she drapes an arm over her eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap on the floor to sleep it all away. 

-

“I thought you said one friend wooming,” Jung eun whispers as she pulls Jiwoo aside, stopping the girl from greeting her friends. 

“Yeah I’m bringing one friend,” Jiwoo says as she wants to go forward to greet her friend before she feels herself getting pulled back again. She turns to Jung eun with a small frown on her face, Jung eun gives her an apologetic smile before saying, “then why is she here?”

“Who?”

“Her,” Jung eun responds as she points at Jinsol who’s slipping her shoes off at the doorsteps. Jiwoo’s eyes widen and turn to Jung eun, she gives the girl a nervous laugh before leaving quickly.

“WOOMING!” Jung eun hisses out as she hides behind the door of her room. 

“Jiwoo!” Sooyoung bursts as she rushes forward to scoop her colleague into her tight hug. Jiwoo giggles before leaning in to give Sooyoung a quick peck on the cheeks and tightens her hold around Sooyoung.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing a friend,” Sooyoung says as she pulls away to introduce Jinsol to Jiwoo. 

“We met again,” Jinsol says with a small smile as she leans forward to hug Jiwoo. Jiwoo nods her head and returns the hug, she gives Jung eun a quick glance and notices the girl’s grip on her door is so tight that her knuckles are turning white.

“Jungie is in the room, go talk to her.”

“Thank you,” Jinsol nods her head and pulls away from the hug.

“You two know each other?” Sooyoung asks with wide eyes and the two girls nod their heads, “what a small world!”

“Indeed,” Jiwoo smiles before pulling Sooyoung away to have their own little conversation. Jinsol stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room, she turns her head towards Jung eun’s room and her eyes meet Jung eun’s ones. 

“Hey-” Before she can finish her words, Jinsol hears the door slam shut. A soft sigh escapes her mouth, it’s going to be hard trying to get past Jung eun’s walls. She decides to go grab herself two cans of beer from the fridge before making her way to Jung eun’s room.

“Hey, can I come in?” She asks for permission softly after knocking on the girl’s door. She hears a faint ‘no’ before the door opens and reveals a little flustered looking Jung eun, she raises an eyebrow at that.

“You’re letting me in even though you said no?” Jinsol teases Jung eun as she passes a can of beer to the girl.

“I can’t let you die of boredom outside am I right?” Jung eun mutters out as she turns away from the girl, she cracks open the can of beer and sips on the bitter liquid quietly.

“You still care about me huh,” Jinsol says as she plays with her can of unopened beer in her hands.

“I don’t,” Jung eun responds without looking at the girl. 

Jinsol nods her head and wears a tight-lipped smile on her face, “so how did the babysitting go?”

“Hmm? Babysitting?” 

“Babysitting Jiwoo’s penguins?” Jinsol questions with a small smile and Jung eun’s eyes widen.

“Yeah! They are quite a bunch to handle,” Jung eun laughs awkwardly as she scratches the back of her neck. 

“Where are they? Can I see them?” Jinsol asks and this manages to get Jung eun to look at her. Jung eun stands up and walks over to bring a penguin plushie that Jiwoo got for her not long ago. 

“There you go,” Jung eun mutters out as she places the penguin on Jinsol’s lap.

“You’re that person who stole my Jungie’s attention that day!” Jinsol starts with a frown on her face as she squishes the plushie’s face using her hand. 

Jung eun’s heart skips a beat when she hears her nickname rolling off Jinsol’s tongue, she looks at Jinsol playing with the plushie in her hand. A soft sigh escapes her mouth as she tries to not let it affect her too much, she feels her locked away feelings for Jinsol coming back. 

“How are you?” Jinsol asks Jung eun softly without looking at the girl, her eyes glued to the plushie in her hand. 

“I’m okay,” Jung eun replies softly, “what about you?”

“I’m alright," Jinsol says as she turns to look at Jung eun, “I miss you.”

“You’re still as beautiful as last time,” Jinsol adds on and it causes Jung eun to look at her with a small frown.

“Why are you saying all of these? What do you want?”

“I want you back,” Jinsol admits honestly without batting an eyelash. 

“We can’t go back to five years ago Jinsol, we’ve decided that we can’t live with each other after the many differences we have found. We’re not who we are five years ago,” Jung eun sighs out as she stands up to take a seat next to the girl on her bed.

“Times have changed,” Jinsol whispers out as she places her can of unopened beer on the floor, she turns to Jung eun and tries to hold the girl’s hand in her hands before it is swat away by the girl. Jinsol looks down at her hand, she tries to ignore the pain in her chest when Jung eun swat her hand away.

“Anyways!” Jinsol clears her throat and forces a smile on her face, “Here’s a ticket to my art exhibition that’s coming in a few weeks, I hope you’ll come.”

“Art exhibition?”

“Yeah, my own art exhibition!” Jinsol smiles at Jung eun as she places the ticket on the girl’s hand.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jung eun congratulated the girl with a hug. Jinsol thanks the girl softly as she melts into Jung eun’s touch, she misses Jung eun’s hug. 

“I hope to see you there.” Jung eun nods her head and hugs Jinsol’s tighter, she feels the empty space in her chest getting filled slowly with the hug. 

-

“I thought you weren’t going to come!” Sooyoung smiles at Jung eun as she reaches over to help the girl with their bags. 

“You’ve invited me along, I can’t be rude and say no.” Sooyoung smiles wider at that and ruffles Jung eun’s hair before moving past her to help Jiwoo.

After the small party with Sooyoung and Jinsol, Sooyoung wants to organise another gathering with the four of them. Jiwoo suggested a beach party and everyone agreed so here they are at the beach for their little friend gathering. Jung eun was initially against the idea because one, she didn’t like going outside and two, Jinsol was there. However, Jinsol begged her with puppy eyes, something that she couldn’t resist, and agreed to go along.

Jung eun stands by Jiwoo’s car as she watches Sooyoung and Jiwoo talk amongst themselves with smiles on their faces. She looks away from the pair, who obviously has a crush on each other but wouldn’t dare to make a bold move on each other, and walks towards the sandy beach. Her eyes catch the sight of Jinsol sitting on the beach towel under the big umbrella that they’ve brought along.

“Hey,” Jung eun greets Jinsol as she takes a seat next to the girl. 

“Hey!” Jinsol beams, her eyes crinkle a little and it brings butterflies to Jung eun’s stomach. 

“You have something over there,” Jung eun mutters out as she reaches over to help Jinsol apply the girl’s sunscreen properly. Jinsol’s breathing hitch at their close proximity, she can smell Jung eun’s sunscreen from how close the girl is. 

“You look beautiful,” Jinsol compliments and this makes Jung eun look down at her. 

“Really?” Jung eun chuckles out as she leans back to look down at the swimsuit, she’s the only one wearing a one-piece swimsuit while the rest wore bikinis. 

“I look like a grandmother,” Jung eun comments as she pulls up the zip of her one-piece swimsuit. 

“You don’t,” Jinsol frowns slightly and it makes Jung eun laugh at her, “I’m just joking but thank you for that compliment.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself too,” Jung eun compliments Jinsol's attire. Jinsol simpered at that.

The girl is wearing a blue high waisted bikini with a bluefish cap on her head. Her eyes trail down and see Jinsol’s cleavage. Jung eun chokes on her saliva and turns away from Jinsol quickly, trying to ignore that she just checked Jinsol out.

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asks worriedly as she leans over to look at Jung eun.

“I’m okay!” Jung eun chokes out, she holds out a thumbs-up to show the girl that she’s okay. 

“HEY LOVEBIRDS!” Jiwoo yells as she runs to Jinsol and Jung eun with Sooyoung by her side. Jung eun rolls her eyes at that statement while Jinsol smiles at the girl. 

"Jung eun,” Sooyoung calls out and this makes Jung eun look up at her, “tag! You’re it!”

“YAH!” Jung eun yells out as she scrambles onto her feet and gives Sooyoung a chase. 

“COME BACK HERE!”

“CATCH ME FIRST!”

“They are like kids huh despite them nearing their mid-thirties,” Jiwoo laughs out as she sees Sooyoung running into the water to taunt Jung eun.

“Sooyoung shouldn’t have entered the water if she wanted to win,” Jinsol comments as she points at a freaked out Sooyoung running away in the water while Jung eun swims effortlessly towards her. Jiwoo laughs at that and pulls out her phone from her bag to take a picture of her friends.

“How are you?” Jiwoo asks, her eyes still on her friends playing around in the waters.

“I’m good,” Jinsol replies, “what about you?”

“Better than before,” Jiwoo wears a small smile on her face, she’s glad Sooyoung is clicking well with Jung eun. 

“When did you come back?” Jiwoo asks as she turns to look at Jinsol. She sees the fond smile Jinsol wears as the girl looks at Jung eun play around happily, the love Jinsol’s eyes carry makes Jiwoo wear a small smile. Jinsol hasn’t changed the way she looks at Jung eun despite them not seeing each other after five years. 

“A few months back, I came back to hold an art exhibition and for…” Jinsol trails off softly, she’s hesitant to finish her words.

“And for?”

“Jungie,” Jinsol whispers out as she turns to look at Jiwoo with sadness in her eyes, “I don’t know if Jungie still feels the same for me.”

“I still blame myself till today for initiating the break up with Jungie five years back,” Jinsol admits honestly as she looks down at her hands.

“I was just a nobody five years back and I didn’t want to pull Jung eun down into my mess of not being able to provide for myself and her...I wasn’t ready to settle down too,” Jinsol adds on.

“I know what Jungie wants and I want to give what she wants to her but I just couldn’t at that time and I hate myself a lot for it,” Jinsol cries out a little, her lip curls up into a pout.

“Ahh come here,” Jiwoo coos as she pulls Jinsol into her side hug. She pats the girl’s head as she lets Jinsol cry softly on her shoulder, she wonders if Jung eun ever knows what Jinsol’s feeling and going through.

“Thank you wooming,” Jinsol sniffs and it makes Jiwoo let out a soft chuckle.

“Honestly, Jungie and I didn’t really know why you initiated the break up first...I didn’t like you at a point in time because of how much Jungie was grieving over this relationship,” Jiwoo sighs softly, she gives Jinsol a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

“Jungie told me she didn’t mind if you didn’t make a breakthrough in the art industry and earn enough for the family because she’s willing to support the two of you, she knows how much art means to you and you mean so much to her too.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol apologises and Jiwoo shakes her head at that, “don’t be, it’s all over now.”

“But I want to tell you something,” Jiwoo says suddenly and it makes Jinsol sit up, “Jungie still loves you, as much as she denies it, she really loves you a lot even till now.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Jungie, it has never changed. You still look at her like she’s your whole world and Jungie does the same to you when you never notice,” Jiwoo lets out a small snort when she remembers seeing Jung eun sitting next to her watching Jinsol with a small smile as the girl introduces her artworks to them. The way Jung eun’s eyes sparkle and shine with love, tells Jiwoo how much Jung eun loves Jinsol. It’s way more than any words can convey.

“Jungie feels the same way as you do, so I wish you good luck and hope you can work things out with her. You have my good wishes Jinsol,” Jiwoo smiles as she stands up.

“Where are you going?” 

“Going to bring Soo away to give you and Jungie some alone time,” Jiwoo winks at Jinsol as she rushes to the sea to drag a sulky Sooyoung, who lost the tag game with Jung eun, somewhere. 

“There there don’t be sad,” Jiwoo coos as she feels Sooyoung all over her, “Let’s go get something that you like to cheer you up.”

“I only want you,” Sooyoung pouts and Jiwoo laughs at the girl. 

“Okay come on, I want to get some drinks first.” Sooyoung grins and straightens herself up, she holds Jiwoo’s hand as they walk to the drink store across the road from the beach.

“Are you having fun?” Jinsol asks when she watches Jung eun walking towards her. 

“Yeah,” Jung eun nods her head with a small smile on her face, she thanks Jinsol who passes her a towel to dry her hair.

Silence falls between them as they enjoy each other’s company. Jung eun is busy drying her hair while Jinsol is staring out at the beach, none of them saying a word. After a while, a soft sigh from Jung eun makes Jinsol turn to look at the girl. 

“It’s been a long time since I get to enjoy something like this with you,” Jung eun whispers out softly with a small smile on her face. Jinsol smiles at that, she’s glad Jung eun is enjoying herself. 

‘Good to know, I was afraid you’re not enjoying yourself,” Jinsol says as she looks down at their hands, a comfortable gap between them. She wonders how Jung eun would reach if she inches closer to the girl, and wonders how the girl would react if she tries to hold the girl’s hand again. 

“What about you?”

Jinsol looks up immediately when Jung eun asks her a question, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch it, can you repeat yourself?”

“I asked if you’re enjoying yourself,” Jung eun chuckles softly, she reaches over and takes Jinsol’s cap to wear. Jinsol’s face turns red at that act, she nods her head and turns away from the girl. 

Jung eun leans back and closes her eyes, a small smile on her face as she tries to take a short nap. Jinsol turns to the girl and places a towel over the girl’s thighs, covering them up so no one would look at them. 

“Do you enjoy spending like this?” Jinsol asks as she plays with the sand in front of her, she wiggles her toes in the sand.

“Yes,” Jung eun yawns out as she turns to rest on her side, one hand out that lies beside Jinsol’s other hand. 

“Then do you want to go on a picnic with me? Just the two of us?” Jinsol says as confidently as she can.

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Jung eun teases the girl with her eyes closed. 

“Well...I-”

“Okay,” Jung eun interrupts the girl and it makes Jinsol raise an eyebrow at the girl. Before Jinsol can say anything, she watches Jung eun slowly drift away into her la la land. It doesn’t take long for Jung eun to fall asleep and Jinsol wears a small smile on her face. 

“How can you still make my heart go ba dump ba dump effortlessly?” Jinsol whispers out softly as she tugs the loose strands of hair off Jung eun’s face, her hand resting on the girl’s cheeks. 

-

The sound of birds chirping and the whistle from the afternoon wind is heard in the big park. Everyone has come to the park for a picnic because of how beautiful and good the day is, Jung eun and Jinsol are no exception. Jinsol has one knee up and the other on the picnic mat as she quietly draws something while Jung eun is lying down on the picnic mat.

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun calls out and it gets the girl to look at her.

“Look up,” Jung eun says as she points her finger at the moving clouds. Every time the cloud moves, it would form a different image for Jung eun to see. She loves to look at the cloud, sometimes they would tell her a story when they change shapes. 

“See that cloud over there? It looks like a bear and the other one? A girl wearing a dress,” Jung eun comments with a smile on her face, this makes Jinsol smile too. She loves seeing Jung eun likes this, it makes her feel all content with everything that she has now.

“I see a dinosaur,” Jinsol says as she points at the cloud that she’s looking at.

“Where?” Jung eun squints her eyes and looks for the cloud that Jinsol is pointing at. It takes a while before she sees the cloud shaped like a dinosaur, “you have a thing for this too.”

“Just luck,” Jinsol mutters as she looks at Jung eun and notices that the girl is looking right back at her.

“Mm,” Jung eun hums out her reply. 

Silence takes over them as they enjoy their time together alone before Jung eun speaks up again, “How’s life overseas?”

“It was alright...I missed being in Korea,” Jinsol admits honestly as she stops drawing, she looks down at her unfinished sketch of Jung eun’s side profile.

“I went to an art school in Pairs and got to learn from my favourite artist which I later got to work with,” Jinsol shares with a fond smile. Those days were miserable for her. She just ended her relationship with Jung eun and she’s thrown into an unknown land to pursue something that she loves. Her love and longing for Jung eun didn’t help one bit in getting used to living overseas so she turned to drawing Jung eun and her fond memories. Her room still has Jung eun’s art that she has drawn during four years aboard, some smudged with tears and some incomplete because of how much she’s missing the girl.

“How’s working with him?” Jung eun asks curious, she turns to rest on her side and props herself up using one arm. 

“Fun, tortuous and rewarding.” Jung eun smiles at the choice of words Jinsol uses to describe her experience. 

“Were you homesick?”

“Definitely,” Jinsol says immediately and it makes Jung eun erupt into laughter, she smiles at that. 

“So! What are you drawing?” Jung eun questions, she sits up and wants to lean over to look when Jinsol hides the drawing behind her back.

“Uh-It’s n-nothing!” Jinsol stutters out with a red face, Jung eun doesn’t need to know that she’s drawing her. 

“Come on! Let me see it,” Jung eun pouts as she scoots closer to Jinsol. She tries to reach for the artwork when Jinsol lifts it over her head, she frowns at the girl before getting on her knees trying to reach for the artwork. Just as she’s about to reach it, her finger grazes the art canvas before she lost balance and falls on top of Jinsol.

A soft groan is heard coming from Jinsol’s mouth when she feels Jung eun landing on top of her. Jung eun looks down and panics when she sees how close she is to Jinsol. She wants to move away when she feels an arm around her back, stopping her from moving.

Jung eun’s blonde locks fall, creating a curtain around her and Jinsol’s face, giving them the privacy they want. Her breathing hitch when she sees a flustered looking Jinsol looking right back at her, the way her lips are slightly parted makes her mind go haywire. She shut her eyes immediately, trying to not get Jinsol’s face imprinted into her mind.

“I miss you so much Jungie,” Jinsol whispers out huskily as she looks at Jung eun who has her eyes shut tightly. 

“I never stopped thinking about you at all after we broke up,” Jinsol adds as she cups Jung eun’s cheek using her other free hand, she feels a lone tear that escapes from Jung eun’s eyes fall on her thumb.

“I love-” 

Before Jinsol can even finish, Jung eun scrambles back onto her feet. Jinsol sits up and sees Jung eun gathering her stuff hurriedly, “I’m sorry! I got-I got to go!”

With that, Jinsol remains behind as she watches Jung eun running away from her. A sigh escapes her mouth as she looks down at the unfinished drawing of Jung eun. She runs her fingers through her hair, wondering if she has scared Jung eun away.

“Fuck…” Jinsol trails off as she looks at the bluefish cap, that she gifted Jung eun during the beach gathering, that Jung eun left behind as she leaves hurriedly.

-

She plays with her fingers nervously as she sits on her living room couch, she’s not sure if she’s able to talk to Jinsol properly. After leaving their picnic suddenly, Jung eun has been thinking a lot about Jinsol’s words. She wonders if the girl really meant what she said, especially the last 3 words, which Jung eun doesn’t let Jinsol finish because she panicked and ran away. A soft sigh escapes her mouth, she wakes up this morning staring at her ceiling wondering if she should ask the girl what she's thinking. 

A soft escapes her mouth as she sits up to send Jinsol a text, she got the girl’s new number during their beach party. Jung eun looks at the wall clock on the wall before looking down at her feet, her toes scrunching up against the carpet under her feet. A knock on the door catches her attention, she quickly rises to her feet and opens the door for Jinsol to come in.

“I came here as soon as I received your text,” Jinsol pants out as she drops her bag on the ground to remove her shoes. 

“Good thing I was around the neighbourhood, if not I’ll be late.”

“You don’t have to rush over immediately,” Jung eun trails off as she sees Jinsol picking up her bag and walking into the living room. She watches the girl plop down on the sofa and has her leg outstretched, a soft scoff escapes her mouth.

“I can’t wait to see you,” Jinsol turns to Jung eun and gives the girl a small smile which makes Jung eun roll her eyes. 

“We need to talk,” Jung eun starts as she sits facing Jinsol. 

Jinsol nods her head and rises up, sitting properly to look at Jung eun, “okay.”

Just as Jung eun wants to talk, she notices that Jinsol has some paint smudged on her face. She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth slowly as she reaches over to clean it off the girl’s face. Jinsol stares at the concentrated look Jung eun has as the girl cleans her up, her stomach does a little flip. 

“As I was saying, I want to ask why did you come back?” Jung eun asks Jinsol, there’s no reason for the girl to suddenly come back after having such a good time overseas and she can do much more for her career in Paris.

“I came back for you,” Jinsol answers honestly as she looks at Jung eun, “I came back to take what I have lost five years ago.”

“You’ve lost me five years ago Jinsol, we can’t go back to the way we were last time. Things have changed, people have changed-”

“But feelings haven't,” Jinsol interrupts, not taking her eyes off Jung eun, “my feelings for you haven't changed, not once did it waver. I’ve never dated anyone after we broke up, never done any of that thing because no one made me feel the way you did.”

“Jinsol…” Jung eun trails off and Jinsol holds up her hand, “let me finish please.”

“I-I know it was my mistake to let go of you first and I regret it so so much,” Jinsol chokes out as she breaks eye contact with Jung eun to look down at her hand.

“I was a nobody then, I was just someone who really loved what I’m doing and I wanted to pursue art as a career. However, I was aware of reality. If I don’t make a name for myself, I wouldn’t be able to earn enough to support you and our family. I know how much you wanted to help me but I don’t want to be a burden in this relationship, that’s why I left. I left to work on myself, work to be better and make a name for myself.”

“I wasn’t ready to settle down to have a family with you because I’m not prepared for it financially. I saw how much you loved kids and it rubbed off me too, I started helping out in the orphanages in Paris. The memories I’ve spent there with the kids made me realise how happy I would be when I have my own children with you, that was what made me work harder. I toiled my life away for a better future for all of us and now I’ve done it, I’m ready to come back for you.”

“I love you Jungie, I mean every word I’ve said to you. I’ve never stopped loving you,” Jinsol finishes with a shaky breath, tears are streaming down her face. Her vision is so blurry that she can barely see Jung eun crying with her too. Jung eun looks at Jinsol, she never knew this part of the girl. She always thought Jinsol stopped loving her and wasn’t on the same page as her. 

“Jinsol...I-I’m sorry too,” Jung eun sobs out as she pulls Jinsol into her tight hug. She feels her shoulder getting wet from Jinsol’s tears but she doesn’t mind.

“I tried to forget you Jungie,” Jinsol cries out as she clings onto Jung eun, “I tried to forget you because I was prepared to not be able to have a breakthrough in the art industry and I don’t want to pull you down with me but I couldn’t. I missed you so much that it kills me every day that I’m the one who asked for the breakup, it kills me every day to know that I broke your heart.”

“It’s okay,” Jung eun coos as she wipes her tears away using the back of her hand. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jinsol apologises as she tightens her hold around Jung eun, so tight that it makes Jung eun’s heart shatter. 

“I...I...Jinsol, look at me,” Jung eun whispers out as she pulls back. Jinsol tilts her head up and Jung eun cups the girl’s face using both her hands, she wipes away the tears on Jinsol’s face. 

“I love you so much,” Jinsol chokes out as she looks at Jung eun’s tear-stained face, the girl’s make up all ruined from her tears. 

“I love you too,” Jung eun whispers out as she leans in to give Jinsol a kiss. Jinsol’s eyes widen for a moment before they flutter close as she returns the kiss, she slides an arm around Jung eun’s waist.

“I love you so much,” Jinsol whispers again as she deepens the kiss. 

“I love you,” Jung eun moans out when Jinsol places a kiss on the back of her ear. 

“Let’s go to your room,” Jinsol whispers out as she carries Jung eun up in a bridal style manner and walks into the girl’s room. She places Jung eun gingerly down on the bed and unbuttons a few buttons of her button-up shirt. She climbs onto Jung eun’s bed and straddles the girl, she leans down and her lips hover above Jung eun’s ones.

“Are you sure?” Jinsol asks and Jung eun rolls her eyes at the girl. Before Jinsol can say another word, she feels herself getting pulled down for another kiss. This time their kiss is slower unlike just now. A small smile forms on Jinsol’s face as she breaks away from the kiss and pulls her shirt over her head. Throwing her shirt away somewhere, Jinsol wears a small grin on her face as she whispers out, “so feisty but I love it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A soft groan escapes Jung eun’s mouth as she stretches under the comforts of her duvet. She turns to her side and opens her eyes slowly to see Jinsol sleeping right next to her. A small smile appears on her face as she watches Jinsol’s peaceful look as the girl sleeps soundly, she reaches over and caresses the girl’s cheeks.

“You’re awake,” Jinsol mutters out with her eyes closed, she reaches forward and wraps her arms around Jung eun’s body to pull the girl closer to her. Jung eun’s face flushes red upon close contact with Jinsol, her head pressed against the girl’s chest which allows her to hear Jinsol’s heartbeat.

“How do you feel?” Jinsol asks softly as she combs her fingers through Jung eun’s hair, lightly scratching Jung eun’s scalp in the process. Jung eun lets out a contented hum as she snuggles closer to the girl.

“I don’t know...yesterday has been...overwhelming,” Jung eun whispers out. Jinsol poured everything out on her and she hasn’t got the chance to talk to Jinsol properly because of how much Jinsol cried yesterday. 

“I’m sorry for pouring out everything on you, I couldn’t hold it back anymore...I really...I’m sorry,” Jinsol apologises as she leans down to give Jung eun a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“It’s okay,” Jung eun whispers out as she scoots away to sit up. Jinsol props herself up using her arm and watches Jung eun sit on the edge of her bed with her back facing her.

“I’m not sure if we can go back to last time,” Jung eun whispers out hesitantly, her grip on her lap tightens.

“I love you a lot Jinsol, I don’t know if we can make it work again...I don’t think we might be on the same page.” 

“What do you mean,” Jinsol asks out worriedly as she sits up to sit next to Jung eun, she turns to look at Jung eun who is staring at her fist on her lap.

“I don’t think we can go back to how we were five years ago, we’ve grown up to be different people. We’ve cut contacts with each other for so long, I don’t know if my feelings for you are the same as last time. I don’t want to give you false hope,” Jung eun says with a shaky voice.

Jinsol frowns slightly at that, her hand floating above Jung eun’s shoulder as she hesitates whether to touch Jung eun or not. She lets out a soft sigh as she turns her head away, she must have been too pushy with the girl. She must have gone too fast with Jung eun. She poured everything out on Jung eun yesterday so suddenly that it’s making Jung eun feel so constricted. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol apologises as she stands up. Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol not looking at her as she picks up her clothes that are scattered everywhere in her room. Silence falls between them as Jung eun watches Jinsol wear her clothes quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Jung eun apologises and this makes Jinsol look at her.

Squatting in front of Jung eun, Jinsol cups Jung eun’s face in her hands, “don’t be. I should be the one who is sorry for what happened yesterday.”

“Go get some rest okay?” Jinsol asks with a small smile on her face as she tucks Jung eun into bed.

“I’ll call you again,” Jinsol whispers out as she places a soft kiss on Jung eun’s forehead before turning to leave. Jung eun hears the soft click of her door before she sits up. Burying her face into her hands, she cries quietly to herself. Wondering if she has screwed everything up with Jinsol.

-

A week has gone by and there’s only a week left till the opening of Jinsol’s art exhibition. Jinsol paces around in her room nervously as she holds her phone in her hand, she’s waiting for Jung eun’s call. 

After she left Jung eun’s place, she has been waiting for Jung eun to respond to her text messages. She has been trying to reach Jung eun but to no avail. She has sent numerous text messages and calls to the girl, hoping Jung eun would call her back because she wants to talk to the girl about them right now. 

Suddenly her phone starts ringing, Jinsol jumps in surprise and quickly answers the call. A soft sigh escapes her mouth when she hears who is on the other side of the line. Though she’s disappointed, she’s glad someone got back to her after all her unread messages and unanswered calls.

“Jinsol? This is Jiwoo,” Jiwoo calls for her on the other side of the call.

“Oh sorry yeah I’m here,” Jinsol apologizes quickly as she takes a seat on her bed.

“How is Jungie?” Jinsola asks worriedly as she chews on her bottom lip.

“She’s alright…” Jiwoo trails off as she looks at her friend curl up into a ball on her bed, she lets out a soft sigh and sits next to the girl.

“She’s not doing that well honestly.” Jinsol shut her eyes when she hears what Jiwoo has whispered to her through the call.

“Can you get her on the call?” Jinsol asks softly as she reaches over to hold the scarf Jung eun has knitted for her a few years back and clutch it tightly close to her chest.

“I don’t think she wants…” Jiwoo whispers out as she runs her hand up and down Jung eun’s back, trying to calm down the crying girl.

“Oh…” Jinsol trails off with a disappointed voice. 

“Can you ask her if she’s going to go to the art exhibition, it’s really important for me and I really want her to come...Tell her that I love her and hope she’s alright,” Jinsol says and hears Jiwoo’s soft ‘okay’ before ending the call. 

She drops her phone right next to her as she brings Jung eun’s scarf to her face, tears brimming in her eyes. She has no idea why Jung eun started avoiding her and it’s bothering her so much. It hurts Jinsol so much that she wishes she can do something about it.

Jiwoo looks at her dark phone screen before turning to see Jung eun crying softly to herself in bed. She scoots closer to the girl and pats Jung eun’s head, this makes the girl turn to look at her. Tucking the loose strands of hair behind Jung eun’s ear, Jiwoo whispers out, “what’s going on?”

“I fucked up,” Jung eun chokes out as she sits up. Jiwoo pouts at that and welcomes her best friend into her hug, she gives the girl a kiss on the girl’s temple hoping it’ll help calm the girl down.

“I slept with Jinsol when I’m not supposed to,” Jung eun adds on, her hold around her blanket tightens.

“I’m so confused right now about my feelings for the girl, I don’t know if I really do love her like five years back. Her return is so sudden for me that I’m barely registering what’s going on.” Jiwoo lets out a soft sigh as she listens, her hold around Jung eun tightens.

“I don’t know anymore Jiwoo...I heard everything that she wants to tell me and I feel at ease a little to know she feels the same like she did five years back but it’s troubling me,” Jung eun sobs out quietly as she wipes away the snot coming out of her nose using the back of her hand. That earns her a soft ‘ew’ from Jiwoo and it makes her let out a small laugh.

“What’s troubling you?”

“I’m scared I cannot return the same to Jinsol...I’m scared that we might not work out again and I don’t know how I will be able to cope anymore if it happens…” Jung eun shares her worries as she plays with her fingers.

“I don’t want to give the girl false hope…” 

“What’s your feeling towards Jinsol?” Jiwoo asks and she hears a soft sigh coming from Jung eun.

“I don’t know!” Jung eun says frustratedly before adding on, “but all I know is that how can I not fall back in love with someone who still looks at me as if I’m their whole world!”

“You still feel the same for Jinsol, no you love her too so what’s stopping you?” Jiwoo asks with a small frown on her face.

“I don’t know if we would make it work,” Jung eun whispers out as she looks at Jiwoo.

“You haven’t given Jinsol another chance yet, you wouldn’t know…” Jiwoo tries her best to convince Jung eun to give Jinsol another chance.

“Your love for you and Jinsol’s love for you is so strong that your feelings for one another hasn’t wavered and died down,” Jiwoo adds on quietly as she hugs Jung eun tighter. 

“I’ve never seen anyone love someone this strongly until I’ve met you and Jinsol...you guys are soulmates, why are you stopping yourself from going back to Jinsol who is the one for you? I’ve seen how down you were and how you feel in the other relationship after Jinsol, you know yourself better than I do. I’ve never seen you so happy and feel so loved with Jinsol,” Jiwoo says softly as she pats Jung eun’s hand. Jung eun looks up and sees nothing but seriousness in Jiwoo’s eyes, the girl’s serious about her words. 

“I would never lie to you about this, think about giving Jinsol another chance okay?” Jung eun nods her head and snuggles closer to her best friend.

“Anyways, Jinsol called just now and she sounded so worried about you...she told me to ask if you’re going to the art exhibition because your appearance there is very important to her,” Jiwoo informs as she lightly pats Jung eun’s head.

“Go there and see the girl okay?” 

“Yeah…” Jung eun nods her head and wears a tight-lipped smile on her face. Jiwoo nods her head and lets her best friend hug her like a koala bear, as long as Jung eun feels better she doesn’t mind the cramp in her arms. 

-

The day of the art exhibition comes around faster than Jung eun wants. Standing in front of the art museum with her ticket in her hands, she wondered if she should just shove the ticket into a stranger’s hand and run away. A soft sigh escapes her mouth as she rubs her face using her hand, she can turn around and leave right now. Just as she’s about to finish talking herself out of going to the art exhibition, a tap on her shoulder catches her attention.

“Hey!” Jinsol greets her cheerfully, “you’re here!”

“AH!” Jung eun yells out as she jumps back when she sees Jinsol standing right next to her with a bright smile. She places a hand over her chest as she tries to calm her fast-beating heart, since when did Jinsol arrive?

“Oh, sorry for scaring you! I’m just really glad you came,” Jinsol apologies as she scratches the back of her neck, she can’t contain her excitement when she sees Jung eun. Jung eun looks at the girl and notices how Jinsol is barely looking at her in the eye. 

“It’s fine,” Jung eun sighs out as she rubs her temple and it makes Jinsol turn to look at her with concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“No it’s nothing,” Jung eun says as she holds a hand out to stop Jinsol from coming closer to her. Jinsol fights back the frown that’s threatening to appear on her face and steps aside to give Jung eun the space that she wants. 

“What’s so important about this art exhibition that you really want me to come?” Jung eun asks as she starts walking with Jinsol into the art museum. 

Jinsol pauses in her steps and turns to Jung eun. Holding out her hand, she asks with a small smile, “Shall we enter? And you’ll find out why this art exhibition is so important that you must come and see it for yourself.”

“Yeah,” Jung eun returns the smile and drops her ticket on Jinsol’s hand before walking ahead in front of the girl. Jinsol wears a tight-lip smile on her face as she looks down at Jung eun’s ticket in her hand. Taking in a deep breath, she replaces the tight lip smile on her face with a small smile as she joins Jung eun in front of her.

Once they step into the art gallery, Jung eun’s eyes are welcome by the array of beautiful art that hangs on the wall. Jung eun looks around with awe while Jinsol stands next to her with a proud smile on her face, she’s glad her efforts have been paid off. She’s glad Jung eun’s enjoying her artworks on display. 

“You drew all of these yourself?” Jung eun asks as she stands in front of an artwork by Jinsol. It’s titled ‘Studying’ and it shows a drawing of two girls doing their homework. However, one of the girls has their eyes on the other girl who is busy studying. The uniform that they wore, reminded Jung eun of her and Jinsol when they were younger. 

_A small smile appears on her face as she watches her best friend solve a math sum quietly with a slight frown on her face. Her fingers reach forward and touch the small scar in between her best friend’s eyebrow, this gets the girl to look at her with a grin. Her heart flutters when she sees the girl’s eye smile, she wonders if she’s capable of hiding her feelings for her best friend._

_“What is it Jungie?” Jinsol asks as she pushes her spectacles up her nose bridge. The way Jinsol looked at Jung eun before pushing her spectacles up makes Jung eun’s mind go haywire, how can someone look so sexy doing that._

_“Nothing,” Jung eun whispers out with a shake of her head, “you look cute when you’re all focused doing your work.”_

_“You have a test to study for! Pay attention,” Jinsol grumbles softly with a red face. Jung eun lets out a soft scoff as she watches Jinsol go back to her work, her heart skipping a beat._

_“Do you think I’ll do well for this exam?” Jung eun asks as she runs her finger through Jinsol’s hair, she twirls her finger around Jinsol’s brunette locks._

_“You’re distracting me,” Jinsol mumbles out without looking at the girl, her heart rate accelerating with Jung eun’s action._

_“You are the one distracting me,” Jung eun admits suddenly and Jinsol turns to Jung eun with wide eyes._

_“How?”_

_“Because all I’m seeing in front of me is my world,” Jung eun confesses as she leans forward to give Jinsol a small peck on the girl’s lip._

_“My future,” Jung eun adds as she tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Jinsol’s eyes widen, her hold around her pen drops._

_“Jungie,” Jinsol moans out softly when she feels a hand on her neck and feels herself getting pushed back against her bed._

_The two high school girls’ study session suddenly turns into a make-out session when Jung eun leans over the table to kiss her best friend for the first time. The first time they feel their heart bursting into a million sparks and it makes them feel on cloud nine._

A blush spreads across Jung eun’s face when she remembers her first kiss with Jinsol, she can’t believe she’s the one who initiated it. Jinsol turns to Jung eun with a slight frown when she sees Jung eun turning redder by the second.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Jung eun squeaks out when she sees Jinsol so close to her. 

“You don’t look good though,” Jinsol mutters out as she places a hand on Jung eun’s forehead, she feels how hot it is.

“I’m okay, I know my body,” Jung eun reassures as she pulls Jinsol’s hand away from her forehead. She gives Jinsol a small smile and holds the girl’s hand in hers to reassure the girl. Jinsol nods her head and lets out a soft sigh. Jung eun looks down at their hand and she never realizes how much she longed for something as a simple hand-holding with Jinsol so much until now.

She walks closer to Jinsol and interlocks their fingers together. That act makes Jinsol turn to look at her with wide eyes but a small smile appears on her face and she gives Jung eun a soft squeeze. Jung eun gives Jinsol a side glance and notices how happy the girl looks, a small smile appears on her face too.

“You drew so much,” Jung eun says as they walk past more artworks, she’s starting to see a pattern. Though the artwork looks very simple, every story behind them means a lot to Jinsol and her. Jung eun can see some artwork with her inside in the background.

“You’ve been drawing about us,” Jung eun adds on and it makes Jinsol turn to look at her.

“Yeah and that’s why I want you to come, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I spent every moment drawing us whenever I can, it helped me cope with living abroad and after breaking up with you. You made a huge impact in my life Jungie,” Jinsol says with a pout on her face, the way the tears are threatening to spill. 

“Don’t cry,” Jung eun whispers out as she reaches out to wipe the few tears that have escaped Jinsol’s eye. Jinsol nods her head and gives the girl a weak smile before continuing walking to look at the other artworks. 

“You know...I was hesitant to come…” Jung eun starts suddenly and it makes Jinsol turn to look at her with a small frown on her face.

“Why?”

“Because I was scared to see you again after that night, I thought I screwed up and all. I didn’t know about my feelings for you and whether they are the same as they were five years back. I was finally going to get over you when you suddenly came back, I felt happy. However, I felt lost after spending more time with you. I wondered if things might go sour again because we’re different now,” Jung eun admits honestly while looking on the ground. Jinsol pats Jung eun’s head using her other hand and tells the girl ‘it’s okay'.

“I avoided you because I wanted to know about my feelings. I read all the text messages that you’ve sent me and it made me realise how much you cared for me. I heard what you told me and I didn’t know that your love for me is this big,” Jung eun marvelled and Jinsol smiles fondly at that.

“Jiwoo told me that we’re like soulmates...and I always believed that I would find a soulmate...so I’m glad that my soulmate is you. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else to be my soulmate,” Jung eun professes and this makes Jinsol let out a giggle. 

“You sound like a poet,” Jinsol giggles and this makes Jung eun chuckle. A comfortable silence falls between them as they walk hand in hand together to the other parts of the art exhibition. 

After an hour of exploring and looking at other of Jinsol's artworks, they finally found themselves walking towards the last artwork of the art exhibition. Jinsol feels Jung eun’s hand sliding out of hers as she watches the girl walk towards the big canvas art. Jung eun has to tilt her head back a little to look at the piece of artwork. It’s a drawing of her and Jinsol standing under the night sky filled with stars. Jinsol is seen turning her head to the side to look at her, the way her eyes carries love in them makes Jung eun’s heart swell.

Jung eun remembers this moment clearly. It’s their first date after Jung eun confesses to the girl after their shared kiss. She thought Jinsol would reject her because they are both girls and how innocent the girl is but when Jinsol accepted her confession, she felt like the happiest girl on earth. Every day she’ll tell herself how lucky she was to have Jinsol by her side and she’ll not ask for anything more but for Jinsol to be happy and healthy.

Jinsol stands next to Jung eun and she drapes an arm around Jung eun’s shoulder. Pulling Jung eun closer to her, she gives the girl a soft kiss on the temple. Jung eun turns to the art description by the side and sees the title of the art.

“My first and only love,” Jung eun muse as she turns to look at Jinsol. Jinsol quickly blushes and turns her head away to hide her red face. Jung eun turns back to the art description and continues reading.

_‘This drawing is based on the artist’s experience of stargazing with someone that she loves dearly and will continue loving forever.’_

_‘I don’t have to spend money travelling around the world because I’m already seeing the world in front of me.’_

“I hope you understand why I asked you to come to the art exhibition that I’ve opened for you,” Jinsol whispers out as she holds Jung eun’s hand tightly in hers. Jung eun wears a smile on her face as she slides an arm around Jinsol’s waist and hugs the girl by the side.

Resting her head on Jinsol’s shoulder, she lets out a contented sigh, “can I keep this artwork?”

“I’m afraid you have to buy it,” Jinsol jokes and it makes Jung eun hit her chest lightly.

“To answer you, I understand why you’ve asked me to come and I love you so much for this,” Jung eun says softly as she goes on her toes to give Jinsol a kiss on the nose. This makes the two of them let out a giggle before they let out a contented hum as they enjoy each other’s hug.

“I love you so much Jungie, thank you.” Jinsol pulls Jung eun’s hand to her lips as she places a soft kiss on the back of the girl’s hand. A soft giggle escapes Jung eun’s mouth and it makes Jinsol hug Jung eun tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few years have gone by and Jinsol opens up another art exhibition for the public. This time Jinsol’s art exhibition has a guest of honour unlike a few years back where Jinsol doesn't have one because her guest of honour was Jung eun. The two of them walk hand in hand together into the art museum where many people flock around her work as they admire her artworks. Jung eun wears a proud smile on her face when she sees many people around the artwork that she has drawn with Jinsol.

“I can’t wait to bring you to see the guest of honour!” Jinsol says excitedly while rubbing their hands together, it makes Jung eun laugh and she nods her head. 

The two of them continue walking deeper into the art gallery until Jinsol spots the guest of honour and her best friends standing at the side. They walk to Sooyoung and Jiwoo who are carrying Jung eun and Jinsol’s kid as they help their best friend to babysit.

“How’s my Yerim doing?” Jung eun asks as she ruffles Yerim’s hair which makes the girl squirm around in Jiwoo’s arm. 

“She’s enjoying the attention,” Jiwoo laughs when she remembers how many people walk past them and talk to Yerim, some even played with the girl. Yerim isn't shy when it comes to interacting with people and with how bright Yerim’s smile is, she’s able to light up anyone’s world. 

“I’m glad,” Jung eun lets out a relieved sigh.

“Mr Le Beau! Bonjour!” Jinsol greets her mentor cheerfully, who flew to Korea for her art exhibition.

“Bonjour!” Her mentor chuckles out as he returns Jinsol’s greetings, it’s been a while for him since he last saw his favourite student who he had worked with a few years back. 

“I want to introduce you to someone important,” Jinsol says in french before jogging to Jung eun and brings the girl to her mentor.

“Jung eun, I want you to meet my mentor! Mr Le Beau is the artist whom I’ve been learning with and worked together with a few years back. He is also an artist that I really look up to,” Jinsol says as she introduces Jung eun to her mentor.

“Mr Le Beau, this is Jung eun! My ex-girlfriend!” Jinsol beams with a cheeky grin on her face. Mr Le Beau’s eyes widen at that introduction, he turns to Jung eun and hears the girl apologising to him.

“Don’t say that!” Jung eun scolds as she hits Jinsol’s shoulders lightly and it makes the girl laugh.

“I’m actually her wife, nice to meet you.” Jung eun smiles as she sticks her hand out to shake Mr Le Beau’s hand. Mr Le Beau congratulated his favourite student for her achievement and for marrying someone so beautiful like Jung eun. 

The day flies by quickly and it's nighttime. Jung eun walks out of the art museum with a sleeping Yerim in her arms and turns to look at Jinsol who is looking at them with a lovestruck grin on her face.

“What’s up with you?” Jung eun asks with a soft laugh as she uses her shoulder to nudge Jinsol out of her trance.

“I’m just so happy you know...I’m finally recognised in the art industry in every part of the world and I get to settle down to start a family with you. I wouldn’t be able to get to this with you,” Jinsol says as she gives Jung eun a kiss on the forehead. 

“And I’m glad to be your first and only love, I love you my soulmate.” Jinsol giggles as she hugs Jung eun, mindful to not crush their sleeping daughter, before walking with the girl back to their car to head home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
